Tomboy
by Lian Kirito-kun
Summary: — ¿A que no sabes quien es? — Hmp ¿debería? — Bueno, si y no… pero creo que jamás podrías descubrir quien es — y los ojos de Naruto brillaron —: ¡Ya sé! Apuesto a que no descubres quien es — soltó —: Y si ganas, haré lo que quieras por una semana pero si pierdes, me pagarás ramen toda la semana/A los que leen mis longfics, PLEASE, LEAN TODA LA N/A. Por el mes SS y el HBD de Sasuke.


**Tomboy**

* * *

**Disclaimer: **Naruto es de Masashi Kishimoto, la historia a continuar es de mi total autoría.

* * *

**Summary: **— ¿A que no sabes quien es? — Hmp ¿debería? — Bueno, si y no… pero creo que jamás podrías descubrir quien es — y los ojos de Naruto brillaron —: ¡Ya sé! Apuesto a que no descubres quien es — soltó —: Y si ganas, haré lo que quieras por una semana pero si pierdes, me pagarás ramen toda la semana /¿Qué podría pasar?

* * *

Sasuke estaba algo ansioso de que comenzaran las vacaciones de verano. Había planeado flojear todos esos hermosos días de verano, los cuales, según el pronóstico, ese año no serían tan calurosos como años anteriores y eso era un alivio para su cuerpo.

Suspiró cuando la campana sonó y Kakashi-sensei los largó a la libertad. Comenzó a guardar los útiles escolares en su mochila, no eran muchos pero lo necesario para ese último año de escuela. Volteó hacia el escandaloso de su amigo que parecía estar muy apurado, más de lo acostumbrado.

— Tranquilo dobe que recién empiezan las vacaciones — pero éste seguía en la misma.

El rubio parecía poseído, sus movimientos torpes combinados con esa sonrisa de oreja a oreja que se desvanecía ante sus estúpidos intentos de apurarse lo hacían verse desquiciado.

— ¡Dobe! — levantó la voz para llamar su atención, pero éste ya estaba llegando a la puerta del aula.

— ¡Después hablamos teme!

— Hmp… — rodó los ojos, los gritos del rubio se escuchaban por el pasillo exagerando de lo escandaloso.

— Sasuke-kun — llamó una pegajosa voz y él observó con desdén a su compañera.

— ¿Qué quieres Karin?

— ¿Quieres saber por qué el baka de mi primo está así?

— Hn.

— Bueno, simple… viene un familiar nuestro y está muy ansioso de encontrarse… además de que le pidió a tía Kushina y tío Minato que lo esperaran para ir a buscarl-

— Ah, sí… ¿su prima? — soltó Suigetsu metiéndose en la conversación de golpe, empujando a Karin de un caderazo. Ésta se puso roja de la furia, pero se contuvo por un pelo.

— Sí, nuestra prima… idiota.

— ¿Huh? ¿Idiota? — le recriminó —: Eres una bruja, zanahoria…

— ¿Zanahoria? — soltó indignada y a pasos ligeros se fueron alejando mientras peleaban. Detrás de ellos fue un muy exhausto Juugo ante las estupideces de sus amigos.

Sasuke se mantuvo en silencio y colgó su bolso en su espalda para salir de allí y cruzarse con Kakashi, el cual le habló unos minutos hasta separarse en la puerta de salida y cada uno tomar su debido camino.

Ahora recordaba que el dobe le había estado hablando toda la semana de que su querida prima vendría a la ciudad y se quedaría todo el verano con la familia de Naruto.

Recordaba muy poco de ella ya que eran pequeños cuando se vieron por última vez y creía ser en un cumpleaños del rubio. Ella era realmente peculiar, sabía que tenía un cabello raro pero no recordaba ni la forma ni el color, pues jamás se interesó en ella ni nada por el estilo. Quizás, pensó, cuando la viera la recordaría y así podría hacer más nítidas las escenas de ese momento ya olvidado.

Observó el camino empedrado de la vereda y siguió a casa, no era tan lejos por suerte pero tenía unas cuantas cuadras que caminar.

Se adentró a su casa cuando llegó frente a la puerta y dijo en voz alta – _tadaima_ – para, luego, quitarse los zapatos y andar descalzo sobre el piso de madera que su madre procuraba mantener reluciente todos los días.

— Okaeri Sasu-chan — saludó su madre tomando entre sus manos la camisa de Sasuke para llevarla a lavar.

— Oka-san, no soy un niñito — se quejó resoplando mientras se colocaba una playera blanca que su madre le tendió.

— Pero Sasu-chan… eres mi pequeño — sonrió soñadora, algo que Sasuke sabía que lo hacía apropósito para no acabar con el sueño de esa familia: la sonrisa de la mujer de la casa.

Suspiró derrotado y volvió a tomar el bolso para llevarlo a su recamara en la segunda planta. La lanzó en un rincón y se desabrochó los pantalones dejándolo en el suelo. Se colocó unos pantaloncillos cortos y buscó ropa sucia para lavar colocándola en la canasta que su madre retiró al cabo de cinco minutos.

Se lanzó boca arriba en la cama; hacía un poco de calor pero nada que no pudiera aguantarse. Suspiró mientras llevó sus ojos hacia la ventana abierta, el sol estaba en la cima del cielo azul, iluminando todo a su paso y asando al que no estuviera resguardado bajo una sombra.

Bajó al cabo de diez minutos para almorzar y salir al patio trasero para disfrutar de una sombra que daba cerca de su lugar apartado favorito. Ese árbol que le proveía una buena y refrescante sombra había sido testigo de muchas travesuras y viajes intergalácticos como marítimos, también.

Sonrió, él y el dobe sí que tuvieron una buena infancia y una muy gran imaginación. Recordaba aquella vez que se había sentado en un tronco en la cima de aquel árbol, el cual se dividía en dos ramas del grosor de la pata de una silla y simulaban el mando de control de una nave que lucharía contra una alienígena. Que estúpidos podían llegar a ser.

Suspiró colocando las manos tras su cabeza, disfrutando del espléndido día que se estaba tomando, tranquilo sin interrupciones…

Bueno, hasta que su celular comenzó a sonar y con un gruñido contestó sin ver el nombre del individuo que lo llamaba.

— ¿Hola? — dijo hostilmente.

— _Teme… soy yo ¡Naruto! _— chilló el rubio haciendo que Sasuke alejara el celular de su oído.

— No grites idiota — se quejó —: Te escucho perfectamente, no hay necesidad de gritar.

— _Gomen… gomen…_

— ¿Para qué llamas?

— _Es que quería preguntarte si estás libre más tarde… pensábamos mostrarle con Karin la ciudad pero ella no puede y quería saber si querías…_

— Si digo que no ¿insistirás? — preguntó esperanzado que le dijera que no había problema, que si no podía no había problema. Pero es Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki y es tan terco que no aceptaría un no por respuesta…

— _Vamos… no seas amargo teme _— se quejó a lo que Sasuke afirmó que asistiría y preguntó dónde y a que hora: el parque cerca del centro comercial a las 16:30 p.m.

…

Apresuró el paso porque se le había hecho un poco tarde a causa de su insistente madre que parecía querer abarcar la mayoría de su tiempo, todos los días, a cada momento.

Vio al rubio sentado en una banca, solo, por lo que arqueó una ceja interrogante cuando éste volteó la mirada hacia él y en el rostro se le dibujó una gran y alegre sonrisa.

— ¡Teme! — chilló y se puso de pie dándole un golpe en el hombro, llorisqueando como niña a la que le rompieron el corazón —: Te estuvimos esperando mucho…

— Mi madre me entretuvo… ¿y? ¿esa es tu prima? — preguntó señalando a una chica que estaba de pie hablando por celular hacía bastante tiempo. Naruto negó con la cabeza y miró hacia todos lados, rascándose la frente al verse perdida.

— No la veo…

Sasuke levantó la mirada y buscó, pero nada. Naruto miraba hacia todos lados y ponía su mano extendida en su frente como si fuera un techito y así poder distinguir más. pero nada.

— ¡Dobe! ¿Cómo se te pudo perder tu prima? Imbécil…

— Pe-pero estaba aquí — sonó confuso.

Siguieron buscando hasta que Sasuke levantó la vista y se encontró con un par de ojos verdes a unos cuantos metros de distancia; lo observaba detenidamente por lo que él hizo un breve escaneo de la persona, también.

Era un chico algo escuálido, menos de un 1.65 m y con ropa algo holgada pero a la moda, la verdad, esa chaqueta negra no estaba tan mal – además de que le parecía familiar – y las zapatillas DC se veían estupendas.

Los ojos de Sasuke se clavaron fijamente en aquellos que lo observan fijamente, sintiéndose incómodo por un momento, pero no iba a ceder ni a bajar la vista, era un Uchiha y los Uchiha no se dejan intimidar por nadie.

Hubo un movimiento y el misterioso chico rompió el contacto visual girándose para ver a la chica que le tendía una bolsa y éste aceptaba sonriente. Luego, dio unos pasos y se quedó frente a otras chicas que lo rodearon unos momentos.

Sasuke miró a Naruto quien seguía llorando y lo ignoró para ver hacia el idiota que lo estuvo mirando de una manera extraña. El chico se encamino en su dirección, acercándose a ellos. El rubio había tomado asiento y se tiraba de los pelos bastante nervioso ya, llorisqueando como niña. Sasuke ya se estaba fastidiando y conteniendo de darle un puñetazo para que cerrara la puta boca de una vez.

— Naruto.

La suave voz lo sacó de su estado depresivo levantando la cabeza y girándola hacia atrás; ambos chicos se encontraron al muchacho que Sasuke había escaneado. Naruto se puso de pie y se lanzó sobre esa persona haciendo que se exaltara.

— ¿Dónde demonios te habías metido, eh? — dijo molesto a lo que el individuo intentaba apaciguarlo con las manos mostrando una sonrisa nerviosa y tratando de acomodarse la capucha que llevaba.

— Dobe ¿Quién es él? — señaló Sasuke, curioso y un pensamiento le invadió la mente, reflejándose en la pequeña sonrisita que se dibujó en sus labios — Acaso ¿es tu novio? — se burló Sasuke al ver como el rubio le reclamaba.

El Uzumaki se quedó estático en su lugar y su cara se puso roja, roja. Sasuke quería reírse, pero no quería quedar como escandaloso y se contuvo. Naruto parecía escupir fuego por la boca y cuando creyó que le diría un montón de cosas, se detuvo en seco.

La mirada extraña que le había dedicado el adicto al ramen, repentinamente, lo dejó extrañado. Luego, el rubio miró en dirección del encapuchado y luego hacia él, y así dos veces más hasta que abrió la boca entendiendo la situación.

— Que gracioso teme — murmuró aún mosqueado —: No es mi "novio", imbécil.

— ¿No? — sonrió Sasuke —. Me pareció eso.

— Ja-ja-ja — soltó sarcástico para luego sonreír zorrunamente —. ¿A que no sabes quien es?

— Hmp ¿debería?

— Bueno, si y no… pero creo que jamás podrías descubrir quien es — y los ojos de Naruto brillaron —: ¡Ya sé! Apuesto a que no descubres quien es — soltó —: Y si ganas, haré lo que quieras por una semana pero si pierdes, me pagarás ramen toda la semana — y terminó aquello cruzándose de brazos con una gran sonrisa plasmada en el rostro.

— Hn — resopló por la nariz y clavó sus ojos en el encapuchado —: Veamos… ¿puedo hacer preguntas?

— Cinco — levantó el rubio una mano extendida mostrando sus dedos. El tercero en cuestión los miraba divertido y se cruzó de brazos.

— Bueno… ¿eres cercano al dobe? — ambos asintieron —: Ya veo…

Intentó hacer memoria y mirar sus facciones, eran algo delicadas y redondeadas. Sus ojos eran llamativos, su piel blanca algo amelocotonada. Suspiró, ¿de dónde coños lo tenía de vista? Le resultaba familiar.

— ¿Conoces hace mucho al dobe? — el muchacho asintió —: ¿Te conozco, por casualidad?

— Algo — susurró. Okey, eso era nuevo. Lo conocía, un poco, pero lo conocía. Ahora, era ¿cuándo lo había conocido?

— Bueno, la verdad ni puta idea — murmuró apretando el puente de la nariz y cerrando los ojos, tratando de hacer memoria.

— ¿Te rindes teme? — preguntó burlón Naruto y relamiéndose al saber que tendría una semana gratis de ramen, cortesía de su mejor amigo.

— En tus sueños… — dijo entre dientes, fastidiado. Odiaba perder y no iba a perder. Miró fijamente al chico y achinó los ojos, escrutándolo fijamente —: ¿En un cumpleaños del dobe? — el chico asintió y ante la sonrisa que se dibujó en los labios de Sasuke.

— ¿Y?

— Es tu primo Gaara — soltó Sasuke con una leve sonrisita de lado al saberse ganador.

— ¿Seguro? ¿No prefieres preguntar? Te queda una pregunta — dijo Naruto intentando de contener su sonrisa de satisfacción.

— Estoy seguro de mi decisión…

— Bueno teme… malas noticias — ante la declaración de Naruto, Sasuke dejó de sonreír y observó al encapuchado.

— Perdiste — lo señaló el chico y sonrió tal como lo hacía Naruto.

Naruto se rió colgándose del hombro del encapuchado —. Siento decirte Teme que deberás pagarme ramen toda una semana— tiró de la capucha de su acompañante revelando una cabellera rosa brillante y corta —: ¡Tachan! Es Sakura-chan — soltó cantarinamente a la vez que dejaba un pequeño beso en la mejilla sonrosada natural de la chica.

— ¡¿Pero qué carajos?! — exclamó Sasuke ante la sonrisa apenada de Sakura y su movimiento de mano en señal de saludo. Se le había desencajado la mandíbula ante la impresión. Podía jurar y perjurar que parecía un chico… ¡Era un chico!

— Sakura-chan — soltó quejumbroso el rubio —: ¿Dónde te habías metido? —volvió al reclamo de antes, dejando a Sasuke de lado quien no salía de la impresión al ver a la prima del dobe como un maldito chico. Era. Un. Puto. Chico. ¡NO JODAN!

— Fui a comprar caramelos… vi unos muy llamativos y los compré — sonrió abiertamente —: Mira… compré algunos rojos y otros naranjas, para ti — sonrió abiertamente —. Además, unas chicas muy monas me regalaron estos dulces, mis favoritos — y se relamió infantilmente.

— Ya, ya pero la próxima vez avisa porque tú no conoces estos lugares y no quiero que te pierdas…

— Esta bien — sonrió y ambos se acercaron a Sasuke —: Hola, Sasuke-kun… tanto tiempo ¿nee?

El chico la miró consternado y ella le sonrió tanto como lo hacía Naruto cuando se encontraba emocionado. Un vago recuerdo de la pequeña pelirrosa se le instaló en la mente y en ella llevaba un vestido blanco floreado rosa y zapatos de charol blanco junto con dos coletas y una mano en la boca – era demasiado tímida de pequeña.

— ¿Qu-qué es todo esto? — preguntó confuso y acercándose a ambos, tocando el cabello de Sakura que ahora se veía corto. Acarició las mechas, llevaba el cabello corto como Sai pero con un flequillo desmechado tapando parte de su frente.

— ¿No te gusta, Sasuke-kun?

— ¿Debería? — arqueó las cejas incrédulo.

— No, pero me miras como si fuera un bicho — soltó burlona y se apartó un poco para mirarlo sonriente —: ¿Qué? ¿Naruto no te dijo nada?

— ¿Qué debía decirme?

— Puff — rodó los ojos ante un apenado y sonriente Naruto —: Naruto eres un bobo… vives en la nube del ramen… baka.

— Gomen Sakura-chan… pero quería ver la cara del teme cuando se enterara de esto…

— ¿De qué? ¿Qué tu prima es transexual?

— ¡NO! — chilló Naruto —: No es transexual… ella solo tiene-

— ¿Qué tiene?

— Complejo de tomboy — dijeron ambos primos.

…

— Así que tendrás que pagarle ramen a mi primo toda una semana? — Sasuke asintió fastidiado —: Me parece que te va a dejar pobre porque comerá lo que come en un mes ahora que sabe que es gratis... — se burló Karin.

— No es gracioso…

— Lo es, lo es… me imagino tu cara al ver a Sakura de esa manera…

— Me sorprendió, no me lo imaginé… puff… una moda, que estupidez — murmuró Sasuke.

— ¿Una moda?

— Sí, es como cuando al dobe se le dio por vestirse de colores y escuchar música tecno…

— Y tú eras el emo ¿no?

— Yo no era emo… no sé de donde mierdas sacaron eso — dijo irritado —: Pero a lo que voy ¿no está fuera de edad para estas tonterías?

— ¿Por qué tonterías?

— Pues eso de las modas ya pasaron y tiene nuestra edad y-

— ¿Ah? ¿Qué no te lo dijo? — preguntó confundida Karin. Y ante la mirada confusa de Sasuke sonrió divertida.

— ¿Qué no me dijo? ¿De qué te ríes?

— Es que… es que — siguió riendo —: Sakura… ella es modelo de ropa para jóvenes, hombres y mujeres.

Ahora entendía porque le resultaba familiar. Él había visto esa misma chaqueta que llevaba puesta en una revista y el modelo era "un chico" de ojos verdes y cabello rosa.

Y eso que en una esquinita – junto al precio, la marca y los talles – había leído:

_Modelo: Sakura Haruno._

Que estúpido.

**Fin.**

* * *

**N/A: **_No salió como quería, pero buee que le haré? xD_

_Va por el mes SS (wiii pude participar :3) y por el cumple de Sasuke que fue ayer, pero bueh xD_

_Tomboy son las chicas con apariencia de chicos y que explotan esa característica. Yo lo hice, lo exploté en mi máximo poder(?)_

_Espero que les haya gustado y no se olviden de comentar si? Eso me incentiva a seguir y si quieren pueden leer mis otras historias que pueden verlas en mi profile =)_

_Saludos y…_

_**~Una nueva fic hace feliz al lector y una review al escritor~**_

_**NOTA IMPORTANTE A MIS LECTORES FRECUENTES DE LOS LONGFICS:**_

_**Primero que nada pedir MIL DISCULPAS POR DESAPARECER. En serio, anduve sin internet en la pc y las cosas muy feas en casa, pero feísimas y quería dejar que se calmaran las aguas. No tuve tiempo de escribir por exámenes y tampoco pude escribir porque ni la pc podía prender porque ocasionaba problemas xD**_

_**La cuestión es que este fin de semana me pondré a escribir para actualizar durante la semana. Dejaré el listado de fics que van en proceso y que no están en hiatus para que vean cuales están por salir.**_

**A través de la ventana: Voy por la mitad, así que seguramente es el primero en salir así que atentos fans del KakaSaku :3**

**Matar Dragones: Va menos de la mitad, pero algo va saliendo. Así que atentos los fans de esa loca historia con Ino y Sakura hombres grrr(?)**

**Wings 510: 0, una vergüenza, deberían darme duro con el látigo para que me ponga a trabajar. La idea está, sólo debo sentar el culo en la silla y escribir xD**

**Próximos proyectos**

***Dos con trama con respecto a la música.**

***Una sobrenatural.**

***Una con recuentos de la vida.**

***Y otro que no recuerdo xD pero sé que es sobre algo de servidumbre pero nada machista ni nada de eso.**

**Bueno, desde ya, gracias por leerme y muchas gracias por todo! Son adorables.**

_**Síganme en Twitter (Uryuu Minene o /lizdrewleto) **_

_**Besos!**_


End file.
